Cali 2
by kat69d
Summary: Part 2...an eyebrow raising train ride...a secret rendezvous with my 2 FWBs...a run in with someone that leads to something mighty pleasurable...


**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my OCs...I admit this wasn't how I was going to end it...it just ended up this way and I kinda like it so I left it...I will be doing a Part 3 but with working long hours, I can't estimate when it'll be up...WARNING: descriptive sex (just like the last story)...Enjoy!**

* * *

My mum had forgotten about taking me to the train station. She was passed out in my dad's study again. I left her a note saying 'bye' and got into the cab that I had arranged to pick me up. I knew that this year was going to be different than the rest. I smiled, thinking back to that night a week ago with Draco and Harry. While I had gone back to the club several times, I never ran into them again. I did receive a letter from each boy asking about our next get together. While I had expected it to be one on one, they each wanted it with the other boy there.

Besides from my new FWB (friends with benefits), I was going back different as well. While I had been at school when I heard about my dad's death, it didn't sink in until I had gotten home. When I had walked through the front door the first time, I waited for him to pull me into a tight hug like he normally did, but I knew I was never going to feel his arms around me again. Since then, I lived my life the way I wanted because I didn't know when it was going to end. The clubbing stemmed from that. So did the piercings and the small tattoo that I had done a couple days ago. You gotta love fake IDs.

The cab pulled up in front of King's Cross and I paid the driver. I rolled my trunk through the station and found the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ . I did a quick scan of the area before I walked through the brick wall. Other students and plenty of parents crowded the platform. I made my way through the crowd and onto the train. I found my way to my regular compartment and heaved the trunk onto the baggage rack. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long for my friends to show up. They knew that I was always the first there and would be providing the refreshments.

"Cali, how's your summer been?" Julie, one of my roommates and friends, asked as she entered the compartment.

"Very interesting. Plenty to tell except it will have to wait until everyone's here."

Slowly our friends trickled in, with Sam being the last to show. I looked around the compartment. I met Julie and Sam on the train in our first year. She came from a half blooded family like me, while he was Muggle-born. Rosa, albeit a Ravenclaw, joined our group a couple weeks into the year when we were having a tough time on a Charms essay. We all knew of Mark but he didn't officially become a friend until 4th year when he overheard us playing truth or dare in the library. His perverted mind (similar to my own) added a twist on the game. Mark and I briefly dated at the beginning of 5th year but it ended when he finally broke down and revealed that he was gay. I was the only one to know of our friends and I played the part well, joking about which girl was next on his 'to bang' list. Connor was the resident Hufflepuff hottie, now that Cedric Diggory was gone. His list of conquests could rival that of Draco's (to which I knew was fake). The last of our group was Lori. She was the so called innocent one. She listened to everyone's stories about their dates and the subsequent fooling around but had yet to experience it herself. I knew she wasn't that innocent deep down but allowed her insecurities to get in her way when dealing with guys. We've all tried telling her that some guys like curves but it doesn't seem to get through to her.

"So I brought something better this year than butterbeer and pumpkin juice. I raided my mum's cabinet. Anyone up for a screwdriver?" I asked, pulling out the pre-mixed jug of orange juice and vodka.

I poured everyone a glass and dumped the stash of junk food I packed on the seat next to me. I knew my friends well and just by their facial expressions, I knew everyone had something juicy to reveal.

"So, who would like to go first? Sam? Rosa?"

"My tale is short and sweet so if you allow me, I'll be done quick," Sam said.

"That might not be something to brag about. Girls need time to get off too," Rosa said.

Julie giggled and I rolled my eyes. I shot back my drink and waited for Sam to tell us.

"I did what every little naughty boy thinks about doing when they have a hot babysitter looking after them. Her parents live next door and she came to visit. She couldn't believe how big I've grown. I said some innuendo and spent most of the summer fucking her."

"Perfect. I wish I had a hot babysitter fantasy but all my parents hired were old nannies," Conner, one of the two purebloods of our group, replied.

"I gave head in a movie theatre. We almost got caught though. I don't think _Trainspotting_ will ever be the same," Julie said.

"Classy. My parents hired me a fencing instructor for the summer. After a couple weeks of learning, I challenged him to a little bet. I had caught him staring at my chest several times so I told him that if he won, he could sleep with me. And if I won, I could sleep with him. It was a win-win situation," Rosa said.

I refilled the empty glasses and waited for the others to finish with their stories of their escapades. Neither Mark or Connor had gone and I knew that Lori had something to say but was too shy to say it. I opened a bag of lollipops and took one out. I caught Connor's eye as I seductively flicked my tongue over the sucker. Soon everyone was watching me as I devoured the candy.

"What? No one else was saying anything and I was getting bored. You all know that I go last so you three better tell us how your summers went or I'll keep working my way through the bag of lollipops and seeing how the guys are already hard, it won't take long until they cum," I said, reaching for another one.

"I was introduced to being tied up during sex. I quiet like it," Connor revealed.

"Just being tied up or being dominated over?" Rosa asked.

"Either way, I'm getting off," he said with a smirk.

"My sister walked in on me wanking off," Mark said sheepishly.

"Sorry, bud. That must have been a mood turner. What did you do, Lori?"

I watched as Lori blushed and tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear. It must be something interesting to get her that shade of red. I leaned forward in my seat waiting for her answer. She said something but it was barely above a whisper.

"I know you want to tell us, Lori. It's not like we can judge you. Remember all the stuff we've told you. Think of it as a freeing experience. Get it off your chest," Julie said.

"I met a guy who sees past my size."

"That's great. Did you play it sweet or did you pounce on him like a lion?"

"We didn't have sex but Dudley's very talented with his tongue," she said, blushing again.

"Wonderful. Not many guys offer to go down on a girl without something in return. I know I sometimes have to use the 'I did it to you so you're doing it to me' card," I said. "He did offer first, didn't he?"

"Oh, yes. He says nothing is better than having his face between a girl's thighs," she said, blushing again.

"Good. Although you might want to return the favor eventually. I'm sure Rosa, Cali, and I can give you tips on that. So, Cali, what did you do this summer?"

I got down on my knees, crossed myself, and put my hands together in front of my chest.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I have sinned many times this summer," I said.

Mark got down on his knees across from me and played the role of the priest.

"How have you sinned, my child?"

"I've been visiting a club picking up strange men. Some I blow, some I fuck. Just last week I managed to pick up 2 guys and had a three way. I got my tongue pierced since it's supposed to be a great sensation for the guy during oral. I also got a naughty tattoo."

"What kind of naughty tattoo?"

"Something that only guys who I fuck will see. What is my penance for sinning, Father?"

"Thirty Hail Marys, a dare to French the next guy you see, and maybe a demonstration of the pleasure that a pierced tongue should bring," Connor suggested.

There's one thing to understand about our group. We're each others FWBs. I fooled around with Mark when we dated and wanked Sam off a couple of times but have only slept with Connor. I have slept with 2 other Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and one of the Weasley twins before this summer but those were more about the sex than the friendship. I was looking forward to my get togethers with Harry and Draco.

"I think you're the first to ever have a three way. How did you manage to convince the guys to go along with it?" Sam asked.

"When you're hard and have someone willing, are you really going to turn it down just because there's another guy there? It's not like they were doing it to each other. One fucked me while I sucked the other one off. We'll play around with different positions since they want to do it again."

"Yeah, but winter holidays are a long way off," Julie said, refilling her glass.

"It's a good thing that I don't have to wait that long. They both go to Hogwarts."

My friends spent the next 15 minutes trying to convince me to tell them who. I kept my mouth shut by keeping it busy with another lollipop. When they finally gave up, I pulled out a book from my bag and started flipping through it for ideas. Slowly the other girls joined me looking at the different positions that the _Kama Sutra_ had to offer.

The compartment door opened and a body cast a shadow on the floor.

"Er, um, have any of you seen a toad? Mine's gotten loose."

"Sorry, Neville. Nothing's hopped in here," Rosa replied.

The Gryffindor left and I looked over at Connor. I handed the book to Lori and stood up. I smiled at my friends and opened the door.

"You can't be serious, Cali. Neville's as innocent as Lori was."

"There's always a first time for everything," I responded.

I went out into the hallway and saw that he had worked his way down a couple of compartments. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. I could feel my friends' eyes on my back. I glanced to the side and saw that we were in front of a Slytherin compartment. Draco was inside watching me.

"Hey, Neville. There's something I always wanted to do. Would you mind?" I asked, biting my lower lip and gazing up at him.

"Um, sure."

I reached up and undid the top two buttons on his shirt. I messed up his hair and smiled.

"You need to loosen up. Relax. You're 16 not 36."

"Ah, thanks."

"There's just one more thing."

Since he had a good 5 inches on me, I stretched up on my tippy toes while grabbing his cheeks in the palms of my hands. I lightly pushed my lips to his before deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I ran my tongue over his lower lip. He was surprised and his lips parted so I took the opportunity. Neville wasn't pulling away and I wasn't going to stop. When I finally did, I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled.

"Any girl who kisses you will be lucky. You're very good at it."

As I turned, I caught Draco's gaze. I smiled and headed back to my compartment. Rather than discuss it, I sat down and went back to my book. What I had told Neville was true. He seemed to be a natural at kissing and his lips were soft. He just needed to loosen up so I decided to make that my goal for the year.

The Welcoming Feast was nearly the same as the years before. The first years were sorted, Dumbledore did his announcing of the new DADA teacher, his speech on the Forbidden Forest, and told us to tuck in. From my spot at the Hufflepuff table, I could see both Harry and Draco looking at me. I scooped up a bunch of whipped cream from my dessert and slowly started to lick it off the spoon. I closed my eyes and pictured that it was something else that I was licking.

"Cali, stop that or you're gonna make me cum right here at the table," Sam said.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember after the girls from Beauxbatons did their little show," I replied, making my friend blush.

I peaked over at the boys and noticed that both were shifting in their seats. So were a few other boys who I hadn't been trying to entice. I chuckled and headed to my dormitory. I had a few notes to write and send off before curfew.

_Draco, Did you like the show? Ready to experience it again? Tell me a time and I'll be there with nothing on. --Your FWB (I'll explain later)_

_Harry, you never came back to the club. I learned some moves that I'd love to show you. Only we'd have to conjure up a pole and a skimpy outfit for me to wear. --Your FWB (figure that out and I'll reward you many times over)_

I called to Wizzie, the house elf that looks after Hufflepuff. He popped into my dormitory and I handed him both rolls of parchment.

"This one is for Draco Malfoy and this one is for Harry Potter. Please deliver them to their respective house elves. I do not want you seen by the other students. My identity has to be kept secretive."

Wizzie understood his orders and popped out. I changed into a tank top and shorts and got ready for bed. I grabbed a book and read, my mind wandering back to my night with the two guys. I closed my bed curtains and teased myself to climax. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

That self made smile was replaced by a Draco/Harry made smile. Through notes sent by house elves, we arranged to meet in the Room of Requirement that Friday an hour before curfew. My friends knew better than ask who I was meeting but I could tell that they were curious. I hadn't told them that it was a repeat performance but I normally didn't meet up with a guy the first week of school so they probably had an idea. Lori and Julie sat on one of their beds, watching me get ready for my rendezvous. I braided my hair into pigtails, did minimal makeup, and borrowed Julie's uniform since it was a couple sizes too small (tight and short in the right places).

"Naughty school girl, Cali? Don't you think he's seen enough of the school's uniform?"

"It's not like I'll be in it that long. Besides, when I get there, I'll be charming it to be in his House colors. I'm sure he'll like that. What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to eleven. So where are you meeting him?" Lori asked.

"That's a secret. Have you finally finished that letter to Dudley? You do realize that he's a Muggle so an owl is out of the question. Maybe Sam's sister can mail it for you. How did you explain being sent away for school?" I said as I did some last minute touches.

"I just explained that I went to a boarding school for gifted students. He steered away from his family and I steered away from anything magical."

"So how many dates in did you learn about his fabulous tongue?" Julie asked.

"Um…"

"You know you don't have to tell us but it's not like we're going to judge you."

"Our 5th date. My parents went out to dinner. They had met him and knew I wouldn't do anything with him so they gave me permission to invite him over. Once they left, I climbed into his lap and snogged him senseless."

"Finally, she takes after our own hearts. Good for you. Cali, you better go. It's nearly eleven."

I checked myself in the mirror once more before I left. I waved to the guys in the common room and headed to the 7th floor where Harry told me the Room of Requirement was. I found the painting that he had mentioned but there was no door. I leaned up against the wall and waited. I watched for the blond and the brunette but after several minutes, I didn't see anyone.

"They better hurry up or I'm screwing myself," I mumbled.

"We'd love to see that," a voice breathed on my neck.

I whipped around and found both boys standing in a doorway that had appeared. They reached out and grabbed my arms. I was pulled into a room that had a giant bed in the middle of it. I turned to face them and put my hands on my hips.

"You think you can scare me and I'd still sleep with you."

Their faces sank with sadness. I smiled before kissing them.

"I wouldn't let a troll stand in my way to have you. I was going to charm the outfit into House colors but it won't matter if it's on the floor. So, Harry, did you figure it out?"

"No."

"You live a sheltered life, Harry Potter. Everyone should have a FWB at least once in their life. FWB stands for 'friends with benefits'. In other words, fuck buddies. Since you didn't figure it out, you get to reward me."

Harry smiled at this and led me over to the bed. He undid the tie around my neck and pulled it off. His hands slowly undid one button and then another and then another. Draco came up behind me and worked on the other buttons. He slipped the shirt off and piled it on the floor. Draco's nimble fingers worked the zipper on the back of the skirt and slipped it down off my hips. The blond started kissing my neck while Harry kissed my lips and chest.

"Mmmm," I moaned.

With my right hand, I reached out for Draco's hardening member and with my left hand cupped Harry's. It was hard to concentrate on rubbing them while they were attacking my body with kisses and their own hands.

"Malfoy, on the bed and take Cali into your arms. Let her lean up against you."

"No one gets on the bed with their clothes on though," I suggested.

I kissed Harry and turned to undress Draco. I teasingly undid the buttons and feathered kisses on his chest as I slipped it off his shoulders. I undid his pants and pulled those off. I couldn't feel any underwear so rather than look down, I gazed into his eyes and reached out for him.

"Taking a page out of Harry's book, Draco?"

"If it means getting to touch and fuck you faster, then yeah," he smirked.

I tweaked a nipple with my fingers before turning back to Harry. I repeated the process but circled his nipple with my tongue. He groaned before pushing me back into Draco's arms.

"Like you said, it's your reward. I'm sure we'll get to that soon."

Draco climbed onto the bed and scooted back against the headboard. I sat in front of him, pushing back against his lap making him gasp. He pulled me tight into his arms and spread my legs. I smiled wickedly because I knew what Harry was going to do. He got onto the bed and kissed his way up from my knees. His tongue felt like a ghost on my inner thighs and I shuddered.

"Oh, Merlin."

Harry reached up and slipped off my underwear. He saw the tattoo and raised an eyebrow. Since I didn't say anything, he kissed it before starting on my reward. Harry fumbled at first but started to work his tongue in just the right ways. He knew when to lick versus when to swirl versus when to nibble my inner lips. As he worked his magic, he pressed a finger to my entrance. I reached down and grabbed his hand. He stopped as he watched me suck on his finger before I nodded my head. He pressed the finger and slowly pushed it in.

"Ah," I moaned.

Draco sucked, kissed, licked, and caressed my neck. His hands trailed up my stomach and caressed my bra covered breasts. He traced each cup over my heaving breasts before unclasping the bra. He played with my chest as Harry played with my sensitive nub. It didn't take long for me to cry out as I came. My breath was labored and my body was still twitching with excitement.

"You're a god."

"Don't inflate his ego even more, Cali. You haven't even felt what I can do," Draco breathed in my ear, before tracing the shell of it with his tongue.

"That might have to wait until next time. I think you two have waited long enough seeing as both of your cocks couldn't be straining any more as they already are. So I was thinking of a different position. You both get to take me at the same time."

"Who gets top first?" Harry asked.

"Flip a Galleon. We can always do it again and again and again. If you get my drift," I smirked.

I turned over and guided Draco into my entrance. I hissed as I stretched around him, moving to fit him. I leaned over him more and smacked my ass for Harry.

"I've done a lubrication charm so you'll slide right in. Go slow so I can stretch. If you go too fast, it'll hurt."

Harry was hesitant but he slowly entered me. It felt weird but good to have both of them in me at the same time. They alternated when they pushed in and out of me. I was constantly being pounded into. I switched between Draco and Harry for deep hard kisses but when it came to Harry, it was difficult turning my head and still being fucked by Draco. Both boys started to groan and moan so I knew they were close. I sat up a bit straighter and clenched my muscles around them. The Gryffindor swore as he came and the Slytherin bit and sucked on my neck, leaving a dark hickey.

"Merlin, I've never felt fuller than right now," I said. "I'd die a happy woman if I was screwed like this more often. No one else has ever made me feel like this."

"Like what? You've said full but what else?" Draco asked, still kneading my breasts.

"Full, satisfied, worn out, overly fucked."

Harry pulled out and rolled over to the side, pulling me with him. I laid in between both of them while we each tried to catch our breath.

"I could sleep all weekend," Harry commented.

"You probably will. Gryffindors don't have the Quidditch pitch this weekend and from what I overhear Hermione saying, you procrastinate."

"Potter actually doing work. It blows my mind," Draco replied.

"Get over this rivalry, at least while we're together. You've each seen each other naked and have fucked me at the same time. I think you can act civil towards the other. If you can't do that, then I'm gotta here. I'm sure I can find two others who can be friendly while in bed."

I barely had a chance to sit up before Draco and Harry pushed me back down. They apologized and promised to be good. Harry even offered the blond his hand and after a look from me, Draco shook his hand.

"With that settled, one more go and I should be getting to bed. I can only seduce Filch so many times before he actually gives me detention for being out after curfew."

"Bad mental picture, Cali."

"I'll give you something to replace it with."

After another very full experience, I made my way to the Hufflepuff dormitory. I was able to bypass Filch in the corridors that night but ran straight into Snape. His arms instinctively wrapped around me before I could fall. I took a second imagining his body underneath the robes before he let go.

"Ms. Winchester, you are out after curfew. Ten points from Hufflepuff and a detention tomorrow night. Now get to bed," he said.

"But it's so cold in my dormitory. Maybe you could come down and warm it up for me," I suggested, walking away from the stunned professor.

The girls were asleep by the time I made it back. I took off the uniform and put it on Julie's trunk. I slipped on my nightie and crawled into bed. As I fell asleep, my mind thought back to Harry and Draco and not that I had a detention with a professor who I just propositioned.

It was the first thought that popped into my head the next morning. I could deal with it. It's not like he could take me up on it, not that I'd turn him down if he did. While some thought Snape was a greasy git, I looked past that and saw his large hands (groping my breasts), his nose (rubbing against my clit as he licked me), and his hard body (hammering into mine). Just from the images in my head, I was moaning.

"Good dream, Cali?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Great dream. You really gotta try two on one."

"Are you seeing them tonight?" Lori asked.

"Nope. Got detention with Snape for being out after curfew," I said, blushing.

"Cali Winchester blushing? I don't think I've seen that since 3rd year. What happened?"

"Swear to me that you won't tell anyone but I propositioned him. Left him speechless but I gotta face him tonight and I'm wondering if he's going to take more points off."

"Don't think about it. If he brings it up, play it off as his imagination. You can't think he'll do something about it. Teacher-student relationships are against the rules."

"Since when do I play by the rules though."

I dressed in short shorts, a mini tank, and flip flops. I grabbed a book and headed down to breakfast with my friends. Since it was Saturday, we normally hung around the lake soaking up the sun, sometimes ending up playing truth and dare or 20 Sex Questions. As I made my way over to our table, I could feel eyes on me. I gave a smirk that Draco would be proud of and sat down.

"Wow, Cali. I like this new you," Connor said.

"Who can stop me from being me? Dad's dead, Mum's a drunk, and it's the weekend. I don't have to be hidden under robes anymore," I replied, buttering a piece of toast.

"It may be the weekend, Ms. Winchester, but the clothes you have on are inappropriate."

I tilted my head back and looked up at Snape. His dark eyes stared at me, probably trying not to look down my shirt.

"Kindly point out to me where in the school's rules it restricts the clothes of students for the weekends and I'll change. Maybe if I dressed like you, it wouldn't be inappropriate but it would take a bloody hour to do and undo all those buttons."

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff and your detention will be all day. I suggest you eat quickly because it starts in 10 minutes."

Snape stalked off and I swore. I fixed a bacon sandwich with my toast and bid my friends goodbye. I ate as I walked to the DADA classroom. I leaned up against the wall outside, waiting for him. When I saw his robes billowing down the hallway, I stood up straight and saluted him.

"Professor Snape, sir. Student Calista Winchester reporting for detention, sir," I said, trying not to snicker.

"Inside, Ms. Winchester, and I believe I've had enough of your sass."

"Yes, sir, no more sass. Sarcastic, lippy, and smart ass remarks will still available if the moment calls for it."

Snape quickly turned and I ran right into his chest again. This time he didn't grab onto me so I stumbled back against a desk. I looked down at where I was and smirked. I knew I was egging him on but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Why, sir, if you wanted me up against a desk, all you had to do was ask," I said, seductively licking my lower lip.

He just stared at me. I hopped up onto the desk and ran a finger over my lips before licking the tip. We stared at each other while I took more of my finger into my mouth. I arched my back, pushing my chest out more and he still didn't stop me. With my other hand, I trailed it up from my knee to the bottom of my shorts. I skipped over the bottoms and trailed my fingers over my bare stomach. I could see something burning in his eyes so I moaned. He was in front of me in a second.

"I'm not someone to toy with, Ms. Winchester," he growled.

"I'm not playing with you, Professor Snape. Not yet at least."

His lips came crashing down onto mine. They were a bit rough but still sensuous. His tongue pushed against my lips so I allowed him entrance. He ran it over my piercing once and then he did it again. I pulled back and went to whisper in his ear.

"Just imagine where else it could bring pleasure."

Snape pulled his wand, pointed it at the door, and cast a spell. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up the short flight of stairs to his office.

"Tell no one," he threatened.

"I'll lock this secret up in the vault with the others. Nothing will get it out. You might want to put up a silencing spell. I can be quite the screamer."

Severus Snape did make me scream again and again during that detention. All I can say is that once you go older, going younger might be hard getting used to again. But practice makes perfect and luckily I already have 2 guys willing to help.


End file.
